Distractions
by MyLittleStorys
Summary: This is based during the second season and will follow the plot slightly. Will mainly focus on Annie/Mitchell, but George will be there too! Everyone needs a little distraction! Enjoy!


Silently Annie enters their pink home. It used to feel like home, however as of late it just felt rather empty and lonely. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Annie wiped her eyes, tears now dry. No more tears left. Just anger and resent. Seems like the world didn't want her to be a kick ass poltergeist for very long. Shame really, I was beginning to enjoy exploding objects at random. She walked into the kitchen, slumping on to the furthest away chair.

George is upstairs and Mitchell is God knows where. Everything was falling apart again; Mitchell, George and she had been great. Up until the whole Herrick incident occurred and apparently destroyed all their chances of just living a peaceful life. That's all Annie wanted, for things to return to normal. But, oh no, that my friend would be too easy. Wrapping her arms around her slim waist, Annie was beginning to freak out. She needed a distraction from the overwhelming fear which had slowly built up over the past few weeks. The fear was engulfing and what scared Annie the most was the uncertainty of when or what was lurking around the corner, preparing to drag her through the door. The TV sets and radios would definitely be turned off in the future. She did not, could not listen to _that _voice again. Saul's face lingered in her memory. Twisted in anger, before sadness transformed his once handsome face. Yeah he saved her in the end, but the trust she felt towards Saul had been ripped away like a plaster. They, or something was after Annie, and the fear pierced her heart once again. Or that's what; she assumed it would feel like.

Of course she couldn't discuss this with George or Mitchell. George was heartbroken and Mitchell…well he's secluding himself and acting like a downright wanker. All three of them were going through individual issues, but this felt different, as though something was drawing them apart. They need to keep together, what else will they have if they don't? Helping Kirsty find love once again, with the aid of George, had provided an excellent distraction. It didn't last long enough though. George, in a surprising turn of events, had been her rock. The change in his character still amazed her. As did the change in Mitchell. Squeezing her eyes closed, Annie tried to push all thoughts of Mitchell out of her head. She did not want to think about whatever Mitchell was up to. It could not be good anyway. She really longed for his cheeky grin or a reassuring hug.

Lost in her thoughts, Annie barely noticed George enter the kitchen, dressed for work.

"Afternoon Annie" George heads over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, greedily drinking it down.

Annie puts on a brave face. She has to be strong for George. Nina certainly left a nice scar on him, excuse the pun.

"Are you sure you're ready for work?" Annie was slightly worried George was being a little too alpha male, trying to push down his emotions and refusing to deal with his pain.

"I'm not still in my pj's am I?" George sat down opposite her.

"You know what I mean George" Annie gives him one her famous serious looks.

He rolls his eyes and flicks his hand in a little cheeky way.

"I'm ok….I need to go back and settle into things again. Carry on" George reaches out and gently touches her arm.

"Are you ok Annie, you look a little glum? Did Mrs King steal a plant again? I swear that woman has no social life…"

Annie shrugs and rubs her arm.

"I'm just a little down, you know. Nothing to worry about" Damn, George must have seen the lie in her eyes. He shakes his head and makes an 'hmm' agreement noise.

Standing up to turn the kettle on, Annie replies, "Seriously, George, nothing to worry about." Needing a distraction.

George mumbles ok and says nothing else, creating a comfortable silence in the kitchen.

The silence was suddenly broken as the front door slammed causing Annie to drop the empty mug previously grasped in her hands. God she was way too jumpy and quite liked that mug as well. Beginning to pick up the broken ceramics Annie could hear the muffled scuffling of boots in the hallway, confirming the presence of Mitchell. George did not even bother to remove his attention from the paper laid across the table. Mitchell doesn't bother to warmly greet them anymore, Annie thought sadly and the sinking feeling in her stomach returned. There's no way Mitchell would spoil them with his presence. Men! Who needs them anyway?

"Hey…" Mitchell grunted from his lean on the doorway, dressed in a dark green checked shirt and black jeans. He had been watching Annie for a couple of moments as she unsurprisingly did not greet his entrance back into their home. Neither had George for that matter, sneaking a glance over to George who hadn't raised his gaze from the paper. Mitchell had startled her and immediately he regretted scaring her. As of lately Annie had begun to fright more often. And who knew what this thing she held against the radio was.

Composing herself Annie stood tall and brushed invisible dust from her trousers.

"And where have you been?" Annie attempted to calmly ask. The shattered ceramics now disposed. Taking in his appearance Annie knew something wasn't quite right. Mitchell looked like he was carrying the whole world's stress on his shoulders. Why could he not just ask for George and her help? Was it that difficult giving everything they had been through?

"Out" Mitchell replies, stating nothing but a simple fact.

Mitchell's eyes were dim; the sparkle that once danced in his charming eyes had flickered out. Annie wanted to hug him, tell him the world was not his responsibility, however part of her was angry at his lack of interest. After Saul's assault, he had not bothered to ask what actually happened. He had shown hardly interest in helping his supposedly best friend about getting dumped by his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, where else could you possibly have been?" Annie was becoming irritated and Mitchell was going to take the brunt of it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitchell was quick on the lip too it would appear. He moved into the kitchen, removing his jacket, throwing it on a chair.

Annie just dismissed him, anger building up from….who knows?

He stares at her for what feels like a lengthy moment and suddenly they both move to sit in the available kitchen chairs. The air is feels uncomfortably thick, unusual for the normally friendly trio. It feels like a stand off.

"George, I'm sorry about Nina" Mitchell didn't know what else to say. He hadn't been very supportive to his best friend and George hostile response was of no surprise to Mitchell.

"Why do you care? It's not like you've been around?" George shoves the paper onto the table and pushes his glasses up his nose. He had not been reading the paper anyway, just using the black words to avoid conversing with Mitchell. "It was going to happen at some point, just a matter of time". Anger was slowly boiling in George. The tension in the kitchen was thick; it was a matter of time a fight would start. The cracks were already erupting.

"I've been protecting us! Do you think everything can go back to normal now? No George, life isn't all peachy!" Mitchell was getting angry now, voice increasing leaning forward towards George. Annie had to diffuse the situation quick. She could not face another fight. She placed a hand on George's arm and her icy fingers seemed to snap him from his 'I'm going to strangle you' glare towards Mitchell. She had grown closer to him now, she imagined like a brother-sister bond she never experienced before. This was enhanced by the fact Mitchell seemed repulsed by her. Mitchell noticed the touching gesture and his shoulders tensed. Partly he felt a tinge of jealousy towards his best friends. It was his own doing though; he was purposely pushing them away.

"I don't want to fight. Please" Annie was tired all of a sudden. Tired from the overcharged emotions. Mitchell seemed to take the bait.

"Annie, I want to apologise for the way I treated you about Saul. I should have been more supportive" Her eyes looked lost and hurt. That came out of nowhere. Annie hadn't really told Mitchell about the Saul incident, and she averted her gaze from his.

Mitchell sensed all was not as it seemed.

"What happened Annie?" She shifted her gaze back to her hands, tightly clasping them till her knuckles turned white. George snapped before Annie could finish.

"Annie's invisible again. If you'd been around you would know this"

"George!" He was being too overprotective. His eyes lowered apologetically from his outburst.

"What? Is this true?" His gaze was locking.

"Yup" Annie let the p pop. She needed to change the subject fast. Stop the tears brimming her eyes. Stop Mitchell staring at her. Bring back some sort of normality.

"Let's do something tonight! A film, you know, like before. Oh what about scrabble, not done that for a while". Mitchell and George shared shocked expressions at her sudden outburst as she jumped to her feet and walked towards the sink. It did the trick Annie thought to herself, placing a tight grin on her pretty face.

"Bring something back with you George?" It took George a moment to compose himself, closing his open mouth.

"Um...yeah…ok Annie".

Mitchell began shifting in his chair, mumbling to the table.

"I'm busy tonight guys so I'll be a little late"

"Oh yeah? Where you off to then? You're not working and the vampire stuff can be left for one night!" Annie's back was facing them and now Mitchell was fidgeting in his chair. Her tone was tight, scared of the truth. She was not prepared for his answer though.

"I...uh...have a sort of date" At this moment Annie dropped yet another mug, smashing on the floor. Excellent, two in one day she thought. Spinning around, Annie's eyes were blazing.

"I'm sorry; I thought I heard you say date? _You're_ going on a date?" Annie couldn't quite pin point why she was angry, but she certainly wasn't going to hold back now.

George sensed the atmosphere growing sour and stood up.

"Ok" He clapped his hands together. "Well I'm going to go...to...work" He nervously glanced at Mitchell, staring at the table, and Annie staring pure daggers.

"Annie…"

"Its ok George, bring something good back" George made some exacerbated noise and left the deadly silent kitchen. The door closed. Mitchell finally looked up.

"A date huh? So uh, let me get this straight. I'm not allowed a job or to receive male attention. But it is ok for you?" Placing her hands on her hips, standing her ground, Annie was not going to let this slide.

"It's not like that Annie, you know that!" Mitchell was grasping at straws and he knew it. There was something about Lucy he couldn't resist.

"No of course it isn't. You make up all these rules that we should follow, but exclude yourself from them. How is that fair?"

"It's different for us." Damn, he shouldn't have said that.

"It is, and how is that then? You male, alphamistic pig!" Did that make sense? It sounded ok in her head.

Mitchell rose to his feet becoming angry too. He needed a release to all this pent up rage.

It was clear Annie was rattling him up. Partly Annie knew she should stop, but she couldn't.

"Annie, I am not in the mood for one of your little temper tantrums" Like he didn't have enough on his mind! He was tired, always tried, and decided to retreat to his bedroom. Annie had other plans in mind.

"So that's it then, you're just going to walk away? How long can you keep this up for Mitchell? Are you trying to push us away, because it's working?"

Swivelling around Mitchell moved closer to Annie. She didn't understand, Mitchell thought, neither did George.

"We have to live in society too Annie! We can't all just disappear whenever we fancy!" He practically spat the words at her.

"You think George getting dumped is a major problem? No. And what about you not having a job or boyfriend, I'm assuming that's why you're miserable all day long. God! You people are so selfish it's unreal! There are bigger problems out there. I'm trying to stop the truth from exposing all of us! And here you think, losing your job is the end of the world. Why don't you just go make some tea or something….oh wait there isn't any cause no one has gone to the bloody shop!"

Annie slapped Mitchell across the face. Mitchell was shocked she actually did it. And it bloody hurt too. Annie however was unfazed.

"I am not the one being selfish here Mitchell. You go about preaching about the issues of the world lie on your shoulder. Do you even know anything that has happened to us…to me? We have always been here for you and now you treat us like dirt, just because our "problems" apparently don't match yours. Did you know for example that I hear their voices calling for me all night long while you sleep?"

"We're not that different Mitchell. I might not be _here_" Waving her hands up and down "I might not fight against the lust for blood" this gained a sneer from Mitchell "But we will both look the same forever, we're both dead. I know I've not been like this for very long compared to you, but I spent 2 years on my own. Nobody could hear my screams, feel my touch, know I was still here" He stood closer as she moved towards the fridge, picking at on old takeaway menu.

She was raging and standing extremely close to Mitchell. Probably not a good combination. She began to feel slightly trapped as he leaned in close, pinning her between the fridge and himself.

"I understand that. But does the whole thing with Saul not prove my point! You could have exposed us Annie!" Mitchell needed Annie to understand his reasoning. Why did she not understand? She hit him in the little space provided.

"That wasn't my fault! You're not the only one trying to protect yourself!" Mitchell's eyes were questioning; he really needed to ask why Annie was so scared. Now was definitely not the time. Annie made a huffing noise and shook her head.

"You understand? After everything with Owen, I was finally free! I could walk out on the streets and speak to…Mrs King. I felt powerful again. And now _this_! I'm stuck here while you all carry on as normal."

"Annie please…" He was closer now, gaze piercing. His arm had her pinned in the corner. She couldn't teleport, even if she wanted to. Mitchell was surprised at the confidence in her words. He had not heard her speak with so much force and emotion since Owen, the bastard.

"What is so wrong with me wanting to feel, huh? I'm a ghost, I know…but I want a real drink and eat as much chocolate ice cream as I physically can." She touched his cheek suddenly before dropping her hand back down. Her cold touch did not feel icy to Mitchell, slightly cold, and the feeling lingered pleasantly on his skin.

Annie knew she was arguing a losing battle. Dead means dead. Why would there be any exceptions. She scrunched her eyes closed, tilting her head down.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being absurd. Why would a ghost need any of these things? That's the past and this is now" Annie gave a quiet sad chuckle "As if a ghost would even consider having sex!" She groaned inwardly, embarrassed by her sudden openness. Sex?! That thought surely could have stayed in my head! She had always felt comfortable to say anything around Mitchell; he had that affect on her.

Mitchell, having remained silent throughout, held Annie's face gently in his hands, pulling her gaze to meet his. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly upwards. His thumb swiped an angry tear that escaped from her eye.

"Annie, you are the most confident, beautiful, independent woman I know. And you hold a grudge like no other" This got a small chuckle like music to his ears. Her eyes sparkled a little more and it felt like the old Annie was returning somewhat.

"So what you're a ghost! You're here in the moment and shouldn't have to live in the sidelines. I'm sorry for shouting, you have every right to do and see whoever". Mitchell continued to hold her delicate face in his hands, caressing her hair slightly out the way. Why couldn't he take his hands down – not that he wanted to?

"I'm sorry I went psycho bitch on you" Annie sighed, relishing in the physical contact from Mitchell. It had been so long since he hugged her – touched her. Her thoughts were beginning to drift back to the almost kiss they shared as her eyes lingered on his lips. Hopefully he didn't notice.

Mitchell hadn't noticed her lingering gaze as he gave her a full charmer smile. His attention had focused more on her growing solidarity and the temperature in her cool face increasing slightly more. He was taken aback slightly and curious at the same time. He better say something fast.

"I've just been really stressed Annie, I thought everything would resolve after Herrick was …dealt with. I really need a…" He couldn't quite figure out where his trail of thought was going. It felt like the world had stopped moving and all was peaceful again – Annie had that effect on him. Reassuring.

"…distraction" Annie whispered, finishing his last sentence. Mitchell moved even closer to her. Was their anymore space left to move, Annie thought to herself. Shivers ran down her spine, a tingling sensation she never thought she would feel again. But she was a ghost! And what was she doing? Mitchell was her best friend! She could feel his breath graze her skin.

"You don't feel cold anymore" His voice was lower and unconsciously more seductive.

They were caught in a moment and his common sense screamed 'Move away!' He could not; he wanted to be caught in the moment. Annie tilted her head up as Mitchell lowered his. Their lips slowly touched, testing and questioning. After a few moments they reluctantly separated. Annie raised her fingers to her mouth shocked. Mitchell stood still, attempting to figure out what just happened, his mouth tingling from the sensation of Annie's lips. Returning to reality they both laughed nervously. Annie mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. Mitchell spoke at the same time, finally removing his hands from her blushing face, ruffling his hair.

"Well…I'm going…over here now…."

"Tea! Let's have tea!"

This only brought more giggles and Annie hesitantly moved away from Mitchell. She didn't want too though. She itched for more, was she being silly? Did Mitchell want more? She walked slowly, back facing him. Mitchell turned away from the fridge and nervously rubbed his forehead.

"Annie…" He didn't know what to say. He the lady's man was utterly stunned. He reached out for her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Mitchell?" Annie, slightly off balance by the sudden movement, leaned into him. Their noses touched and eyes locked onto each other piercing. Mitchell was going to ask Annie if he could kiss her again, in a gentlemanly fashion, however Annie dived straight in.

"Can I?" Mitchell responded immediately grunting a response as their lips crashed together. All uncertainty was washed away and a sudden urge of passion boiled between them. As the kiss grew deeper Mitchell pushed Annie against the kitchen table, clanking dishes in the process, gliding his hands from her face down to her tight waist. Annie's hands grasped his shirt, tightly tracing his physique lying underneath the material. Everything that had occurred to them over the past weeks, all the stress, fear and loneliness had reached a peak, and they both needed an escape. And for Annie, the escape was amazing.

Mitchell's lips travelled down her neck, causing her to gasp. She sat back onto the table, wrapping her legs around his hips and arching her back. She could feel him through his jeans. His lips travelled back towards her mouth urgently and she began to rip open his shirt, needing to feel him.

"Are you sure?" Mitchell asked casually while sucking her earlobe. Annie whimpered in response, thinking the answer was obvious.

She grabbed his head in between her hands passionately gazing into his sensual eyes "Yes…upstairs" before pulling him into another intense kiss, wrapping her legs tightly around him. Mitchell grunted his acknowledgement and carried her upstairs, slamming the bedroom door. God forbid if George caught them.

* * *

"That was….amazing" Annie and Mitchell lay under the covers side by side on the bed, both staring at the ceiling.

"It really was" That was the truth. Mitchell hadn't experienced anything as intense to his 'session' with Annie. Nothing was in comparison, in all his years. Annie seemed to be radiating beside him, skin still warm to the touch, glowing.

They both laughed nervously. Not in all her daydreams did Annie imagine she'd ever sleep with Mitchell. It was more incredible than she imagined.

"Now we know your clothes can come off" Mitchell sneaked a glance at the ghost lying beside him.

"I must have really wanted them off. I hate those bloody Ugg boots" Literally as Annie said this, her clothes popped back on and she groaned and rolled reluctantly out the bed. Being free of her clothes had felt good while it lasted.

Mitchell turned onto his side, suddenly pondering the consequences of their actions. Annie must have been sharing similar thoughts as delicate worry lines framed her face. She gazed towards the door, wondering what to say next. She'd never been in this situation before – sleeping with her best friend seemed a good idea at the time. Turning her attention back to Mitchell, who had been carefully watching her, Annie, moved off the bed to kneel at the side of the bed to face Mitchell.

"I'm not very good at the whole 'what do we do now' conversations" Annie bit her lip. This was so awkward. "I mean it was excellent…great…complicated…but great" She was rambling and Mitchell bit back a laugh at her sputtering "but I don't want to ruin our friendship. It was a moment of passion, yes it was" Annie clapped her hands together and gave an exaggerated nod of the head.

Mitchell leaned across to grab Annie's hand caressing her fingers. "Annie, calm down" He gave her a calming stare "It happened, it would be complicated and I don't want to loose you".

Annie appeared reassured and her face broke out into a dazzling smile. She felt like she'd be smiling for days now.

"Excellent" She exclaimed standing upright. The talk went down ok.

They heard the front door close "George is back" Annie gave a weird laugh as she stated the obvious "I'm going now to tidy or something. You should shower, that's important". Playing it cool then Annie.

"I have legally blonde and the terminator!" George shouted to the seemingly deserted house. Annie and Mitchell snorted at Georges taste in films. Hoping George couldn't hear them.

Annie began to leave the room, turning the door handle before sneakily glancing back to Mitchell. He was biting his lip, watching her leave. With one last sparkling smile she left the room. Once outside she leaned against the hallway wall, grinning like a mad person. She was acting like a school kid! Humming to herself she began descending the stairs to meet George greeting him with a big hug "Ah George your back, and brought some amazingly random films too. Do I ever tell you how much I love your film choices? And you have tea excellent!"

Stunned, George scratched his head and stuttered. Might as well savour the moment of a happy Annie.

Upstairs Mitchell listened to George squeak away with Annie and he struggled to suppress the grin stretching across his face. Standing up, Mitchell stretched and gathered his shower stuff. He really didn't want to leave the bed, he wanted to stay in bed with Annie was long as possible and avoid reality. He wanted to feel her soft curves again and kiss that dazzling smile. Shaking his head while he laughed Mitchell couldn't believe how giddy he felt. He should be playing it cool.

Aye, their distraction really did work.


End file.
